


深夜访客 Night Visitors

by Cunana



Series: 其父其子 Like Father Like Son [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克的深夜访客络绎不绝，而他要怎么样才能买到一个新的蝙蝠侠抱枕呢……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是其父其子 Like Father Like Son的续篇，但与前篇并无情节上的紧密联系。  
> 设定依然是rebirth后的Canon-Divergence。

那个月迪克尝试的新职业有赌场黑杰克荷官、健身教练和脱衣舞男；达米安将一条龙收作了自己的新宠物并生平第一次被女孩主动吻了脸颊；而布鲁斯发起并结束了一场席卷全世界的 _噩梦_ 灾难。

英雄骑着小丑龙从 _黑暗_ 世界回归，世界恢复正常。又一个普通的十月份过去了。

“说真的，你实在得更新你的安保系统了。”芭芭拉说，“一个会用抓钩枪和简易电磁脉冲设备的小女孩都可以把你洗劫一空。”

迪克懒洋洋地抬起手，冲着电脑屏幕做了个停下的手势，“我们是在假设地说可能会有这样一个小女孩，还是你真的认识这样的一个小女孩，并且她准备来将我洗劫一空？”

“这不是问题的重点。”芭芭拉说，她手边的咖啡杯上写着 _世界第一的黑客_ ，迪克送她的生日礼物，“重点是你在将自己置于脆弱的处境中，迪克。”迪克不置可否地摆了副怪脸。“原本这也许可以不那么让人不安——如果你没有坚持要独自生活在一个全然陌生的地方，远离你的朋友和家人的话；如果你不是那么过于轻信以至于让一大半对你痴迷如狂的疯子都知道了你的真实身份的话……”

“老天，芭布斯。我能照顾好自己。”迪克终于忍不住出声打断了从屏幕中源源不绝涌出的说教，“我明白你的意思。真的。”他咬着甘草糖含混不清地为自己辩解，“但这是我搬来布拉德海文的目的，还记得吗——我需要独自面对我所作出的决定，顺便寻找一下人生价值。这也意味着我不能再继续依赖你或者布鲁斯的帮助。”

空气生生静止了几秒钟，仿佛他说出了什么禁忌的词汇。

芭芭拉清了清嗓子。“说起布鲁斯……”她的神情有些诡异，“你至少可以让他 **睡得安心点** 。”她侧过头，仿佛想避免让谁听见般，几乎是鬼鬼祟祟地冲着空气低声说，“天知道，他有个别别扭扭不肯和他同居的男朋友已经够倒霉的了……”

“嘿！”迪克立刻挺直腰板，摆出了自我辩护的架势，“为什么所有人都觉得这是我的错？我已经和他在那栋房子里住了大半辈子看在蝙蝠的份上——你们该问的是为什么他从没有考虑过 **搬来和我住** ？”

而屏幕另一头的蝙蝠女孩发出了一声高亢的笑声。“哈！”她说，满含讽刺地，“我真好奇究竟是什么让布鲁斯从没有考虑过这一点。”

“一定不是我的厨艺。”迪克信心满满地说。

“一定是你的厨艺。”芭芭拉在同时说。

 


	2. 访客 No. 1

_他什么时候把他公寓的钥匙给了布鲁斯？_

看到沙发上坐着的高大男人时，这个问题闪现在迪克的脑海中，伴随着他背后浴室门中不断溢出的蒸汽，忽隐忽现地拦截着他磁石吸铁般被勾走的视线。然而一切不被理智控制的腺体中涌出的甜蜜喜悦很快便横冲直撞地驱散了他的任何疑问，躁动像是争抢面包屑的广场灰鸽，在布鲁斯回过头也望向他的那瞬间蜂拥踏过他的心脏。

“你怎么没提前通知我？”他嗔怪地责备道，很自然地断定布鲁斯是想带他出去——说真的，除此之外，还有什么理由能让布鲁斯在深夜出现在他的小公寓里，没穿披风也没戴面具，端坐在他的沙发上，还打扮得像是个刚从颁奖典礼红毯上走下来的电影明星？

好吧，他得承认，无声无息潜入并坐在沙发上静静等他洗完澡这部分稍微有些诡异，但从事蒙面义警行业大半辈子之后谁还没点怪异的职业病呢？要知道他直至今日在小孩子的生日派对上看到小丑还是得强行忍住尖叫和挥拳的冲动。更何况他们已经有接近一个星期没有见面了，他理解布鲁斯的急切。蝙蝠侠和拓展了编制的正义联盟在外星为保卫家园而战，而夜翼带领着新组建的全新泰坦在地球上应付起源墙被打破导致的超能力爆发。他们连在通讯里多说上几句话的机会都没有，更别提享受浪漫的二人世界了。

 _现在吃晚餐好像有些太晚了。_ 迪克的大脑在飞速旋转，但是他们总能在遍布 ** _海文_** 彻夜不休的赌场和夜总会里找到一家足够浪漫的——

布鲁斯站起了身。使人联想到古老庙堂中雄伟的神像，沉稳而漠然地俯视着脚底的朝圣者，年长的男人一言不发地注视着他，挺拔的身躯使得他的小客厅显得格外袖珍。

迪克的脑袋里哔哔啵啵地响起了警报。他从布鲁斯的肢体动作中解读出了某种熟悉的紧绷——每当这家伙需要什么却不知该如何索取时，总会进入这样介于紧张和生闷气之间的情绪之中——

 **哦不** ，韦恩大少爷似乎等得不耐烦了。 _可这又是谁的错呢？_

“你就呆在那儿，哪里也别去。”迪克提着腰间松垮垮的浴巾，慌忙蹦到了他的访客面前，弯腰去捡他丢了一地的脏衣服，嘴里念念叨叨，“给我十分钟，不，五分钟，我马上就能……”

“迪克。”迪克暂停了一切动作。布鲁斯的声音低沉而轻柔，绒绒颤动，像一只大型猫科动物轻哼着在他胃和心脏之间的空隙里四处钻挠，“你已经很久没有回家了。”

迪克连头皮都麻了。“上个月我才刚带着达米安和他的龙……”他听到自己梦呓般小声反驳，神思却已经止不住地游离到了对话之外。布鲁斯的吐息在他头顶轻撩，他下意识地仰起脸，放松了肩膀和脖颈，却悄悄收紧半攥着拳头，惴惴不安又胸有成足地等候着一个满怀思念的，绵长而温存的吻。

然而从天而降的却是几封被拍在他胸口的信件。

“你需要尽快更新你的邮寄地址。”布鲁斯说，左手掌心朝外五指张开优雅地按在那叠信封和小包裹的另一头，右手指向沙发上一堆相似的物品组成的小山，迪克这才注意到它们似乎原先并不在那里，“你的东西还在不断被寄到韦恩大宅。”

仅存在于他幻想中的浪漫戛然而止。迪克的脸上掠过一阵潮热，但他早已在和这家伙十多年的相处中锻炼出了无论如何也不至于真的害臊的强健神经和厚脸皮，于是他从布鲁斯手中接过那几个信封，接着一屁股坐在了他的邮件堆旁边，一件一件地查看起他的邮件来。

 _哦，没错。_ 这些的确是他的漫画、他的杂志、他的保险缴费通知、他的订阅广告、他的中奖诈骗邮件、他的账单、他的信用卡流水……

“唔……”迪克说，大咧咧地敞开着双腿，翻看着那几本他漏看了的《罗宾重生》，“其实这些绝大多数都是 **给你的** 。”

迪克抬起头，布鲁斯果然正低头瞪着他。他叹出一口气，“ **你** 在替我付账单， **你** 在帮我交保险，我的信用卡严格意义上来说都是 **你的** 。而这本封面恶搞蝙蝠侠和罗宾的MAD杂志？其实是我买给 **你** 的——我还想着等收到了要带去给你，忘了你那里大概才是我的默认收货地址。”

他将一大堆东西又原封不动地交还给布鲁斯，接着倒回沙发靠背上。“不过还是得谢谢你送来我的漫画。”他说，拍拍大腿上折扇般摊开的几本花哨薄册子，“我今晚可以好好恶补一番啦——我为小罗宾担心了好几个月呢，把邪恶猫头鹰赶出童话森林可不是什么简单的使命。”

布鲁斯捧着一堆拆得乱糟糟的信件，欲言又止地继续瞪着他。

迪克再次叹了一口气。他从沙发上拔出自己深陷的屁股，站起身来，小心把那堆摇摇欲坠的信件从布鲁斯的手中捧走，丢进沙发的角落。“别管它们了。”他说，安抚地拍了拍布鲁斯的前臂，“说真的，你为什么费这个劲？以前都是阿尔弗雷德负责把被我遗漏在身后的东西打包送来——以后再发生这种事，派他来就好。他明白哪些署名给我的东西是真的给我的，哪些不是。”

“韦恩企业即将布拉德海文设立分部，我来商谈一些目前所面临的战略问题。”布鲁斯说，依然紧绷着下颌，“我刚结束了和市长的会谈，和建筑公司负责人的见面在明天。”他的声音低了一点，“我觉得这是个好机会。”

“哦。”迪克瞪大了眼睛，“哦……”这解释了男人在深夜依然西装革履的完美外表。布鲁斯只是在商务晚宴结束后顺路来把他的信件给他。

“所以你今晚准备住在 ** _海文_** ？”迪克把湿漉漉的额发向后拨去，另一只手搭在腰间，“你怎么没——你没有提前打电话告诉我。在我说 _可以_ 之前千万 **别进卧室** ，说真的。我也刚回来没多久。给我半小时——呃，你喜欢热带果味的熏香蜡烛吗？”

“戴维斯小姐为我预定好了酒店套房。”布鲁斯说，有些不自然地垂下了眼睛，睫毛在他的颧骨上打下一片阴影，“我没有告诉她我在布拉德海文有……朋友。”

 _好吧。_ 迪克的胃往下沉去，胸腔里嘶嘶地漏进冷风，心脏都冻得蜷缩起来。“好吧。”他吸了口气，努力无视那难捱的失落，“你还需要什么吗？我能帮上什么忙吗？”

布鲁斯伸出一只手，替他将快要滑落的浴巾向上提了提。温暖而坚实的手指划过他的脊椎末端，迪克忍不住轻颤一下，脸颊发烫。“只是一个很简单的会面，谈一些最初步的构想。卢修斯也会在那里。”布鲁斯说，语气柔和却毫不留余地地回绝道，“我不需要帮助。”

迪克苦笑着叹了口气。“所以你只是来亲自要求我更新邮寄地址？”他轻声说，“但是那又有什么必要呢？”

布鲁斯又露出了那副欲言又止的神情。但是迪克没有给他开口教育自己的机会。“其实那才是最安全的做法——我是说，把东西寄到你那里。”他倾吐道，“韦恩庄园很可能会屹立一千年不倒，但我随时可能会再次搬家，依然把我的地址留在你那里能省去很多麻烦。而且——芭芭拉大概已经向你告过状了——我的安保系统依然是一团糟，让你来处理我的信件很可能是最稳妥的做法。”

“迪克……”布鲁斯终于忍不住打断了他。

“好啦，如果这真的很让你苦恼的话，我会更新我的地址的。”迪克说，冲着布鲁斯做了个滑稽的怪脸，“然而我不知道你究竟在苦恼什么，这样检查自己男朋友信件的机会可是很多人求之不得的呢。”

布鲁斯沉默了几秒钟，接着才开口：“或者，你可以搬回……”

“哦不。不。我不想再继续这个话题了。”迪克飞速阻截了对方显而易见的句子结尾，摆了摆手，向后退去，“你很清楚它只会通往同个不欢而散的结局。”

“我不是在逼你做出选择。”布鲁斯闷声说，别开视线，面颊上的肌肉轻微抖动了一下，迪克差点没被内疚梗住喉咙，“搬回韦恩大宅对你来说只是一个永远存在的选项，我不希望你在考虑未来时忘记了这一点。”

“布鲁斯……相信我，我明白。伙计。”迪克也别开头，“但我不认为让我时刻陪伴在你身边是个好主意。”

“你的假设并不成立。”布鲁斯说，“没有人能 **时刻陪伴** 在另一个人身边。”

“你知道我的意思。”迪克回过头，直视布鲁斯的双眼，“你需要属于你自己的空间，我也需要我的。那段除了彼此外一无所有的日子早已过去了，我们都有了属于自己的人生。你很清楚我们没办法总呆在一起而不吵架或是做出什么蠢事让彼此伤心——而这样，”他比划着他们之间的距离，“这样奏效。所以为什么不继续保持下去呢？布拉德海文离哥谭并没有 **那么远** ，不是吗。”

距离是制造永恒渴望的魔药。那个从不顾忌，恨不得化身一枚无时不刻不散发着粉色爱意的荧光灯的迪克·格雷森，近年来也终于逐渐地明白了这一点。然而控制距离的艰难并不仅在于在思念中学会隐忍，更在于会面的时机，以及流露感情的方式……

“迪克……”布鲁斯说，那双无法被任何伪装掩盖锋芒的眼睛注视着他，倒映着这个世界最遥远的星空和深海的色彩。

……然而陪伴的短暂安抚永远无法填补在缺失中寻得的庞大渴求。

他不知该如何才能不在每次相见时展开双臂拥抱他所爱的人，将肢体和灵魂都投入那纠缠和交融之中，用声音和亲吻宣告分离的每一刻是多么难捱。

他不知如何在每一次与布鲁斯对视时不露出微笑，不踮起脚去吻他。

 _见鬼。_ 迪克暗自赌咒，慌忙退开，但他的嘴唇已经在布鲁斯的嘴唇上轻点了一下。那短暂的触碰无可控制地在他的胸腔中点燃一小串微型爆炸，助推他紧接着，几乎顺理成章般嗫嚅着低不可闻地说：“我想你。”

布鲁斯的神情柔和下来。锐利的深眸中带上了笑意，“我知道。”布鲁斯也轻声说，用一只手捧起迪克的脸颊，“……我也想你。”

迪克还是得到了那个绵长而温存的吻。

“如果你在担心我们之间偶尔会发生的分歧和隔阂。”他们的鼻尖轻轻碰擦，年长的男人轻声将话语送入他们近在咫尺的唇齿间，“我们打击犯罪和邪恶，迪克。偶尔一场建立在理解、关爱和共同梦想之上的争吵几乎像是 **度假** 了。”

“我还是不会和你回去的。”迪克说，梦游一般地傻笑着，“你知道的，对吧。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我也没有期望在今晚就达成这个目标。”他说，用指尖梳理着迪克乱糟糟堆在后脑的头发，动作却有些心不在焉，仿佛只是为了掩饰什么——“我只是想来邀请你去我的套房过夜。”他终于说。

 _哦。_ 顿悟袭击了迪克，使得他的嘴角带上了笑容。原来 **这** 才是今晚布鲁斯拜访的真实原因。运用他也许比这世界上任何人都更丰厚的经验来探索这个男人简短言语的话外之音早已成为了他的本能，而此刻，来自另一颗灵魂的真相被袒露在了他的面前——他手掌之下那颗平稳跳动的心脏也会因思念而痛楚，会因重获所爱而战栗，与任何一颗浸泡在热爱与折磨中的，恋人的心脏一般无二。

迪克将手臂紧紧缠绕在布鲁斯的腰间，让他们胸膛紧贴。“我可以叫客房服务吗？他们有那种特大号的浴缸吗？我可以叫来客房服务然后泡在浴缸里 _看Netflix放松_ 吗？”他侧过头，在布鲁斯的耳边嬉笑着轻轻叹息，“如果你允许的话，我可以考虑答应你……”

“不，你不可以。”布鲁斯说，捏了一下他的腰侧，很明显的暗示。“你有其他事情要做。”

“好吧，也行。”迪克故作惋惜地说，接着，“我猜你已经让阿尔弗雷德打包好了我的常用衣物？它们现在正放在你根本没关掉发动机的车上？”

布鲁斯点了点头。 _典型的布鲁斯。_

“所以我们还在等什么？”迪克说。

布鲁斯终于醒悟过来。年长的男人沉下手臂，一左一右精准地捉住腰间迪克的双手，然后不容片刻迟缓地将他向门的方向带去。

“等等，等等，等等！”迪克突然叫了起来，扯着布鲁斯的袖口让他且慢，“让我带上我的漫画。”他大声说，“你可费了好大力气帮我把它们从哥谭带来，我怎么能辜负你的一片好心呢？放心，布鲁斯，我今晚就算是通宵不睡，什么也不做，也一定会把它们读完的——”

布鲁斯侧过头凶狠地瞪了他一眼，但此刻就连蝙蝠侠的威慑力也无法让迪克憋住已在喉间翻涌了许久的笑声。

 


	3. 访客 No. 2

这整件事回想起来就像是部老掉牙的惊悚电影。迪克在踏入家门的刹那便敏锐地察觉到了空气中酝酿着的一丝异样，一股与他的小公寓格格不入的气味、温度和邪恶，一个……不请自来的敌人。像前天晚上罗伊硬要拉他一起看的那部 _恐龙电影_ 里的主角般，他在猛兽由黑暗中投来的赤裸吞噬渴望之下无可控制地颤抖，却无法判定危险究竟来自何方。

紧接着，客厅离他最远角落的一盏落地灯被打开了。落地灯边的转椅猛地转动，一个翘腿坐在之上的黑色身影随之显现在昏暗的灯光之下。光线勾勒出装甲和背负剑的轮廓。戏剧性和烂俗程度在那一刻达到巅峰。迪克熟悉那张阴郁的面孔，那在黑暗中依然幽幽发光的银白的发丝和深蓝独眼，斯雷德·威尔逊， **丧钟** ，世界上最危险的雇佣兵——等等，他现在究竟还在不在做这行？ **谁知道呢。**

迪克敢发誓，在他出门之前，他从没见过这盏落地灯和这把转椅。

“很久不见，小子。”丧钟开口说，用他标志性的沙哑嗓音。

“谢谢，但是我不需要。”迪克说，忍受着当场翻个白眼的强烈冲动，“请在出门的时候把你带来的所有东西都带走，一个也别落下。”

“别和我贫嘴，小子，你知道那从没有给你带来过什么好结果。”丧钟嗤笑道，从转椅上站起身，无害地垂着双手：“无论你是否相信，我的来访没有恶意——我仅有一事需要你解答。”

迪克没有因此而放松戒备，相反，他向后退了一步。“你 **又** 想要怎么样？”迪克问道，感到一阵疲惫。 _这家伙是来真的吗？_ 他还得忍受多少次这样的戏码？他真该把 _“不，我不会答应你们的任何无理要求，也不会再和你们做秘密交易”_ 打印出来贴在他公寓的每一个入口上。

丧钟颔首打量着他，似乎在品玩他浑身每一块紧绷的肌肉。“蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩。”他说，吐出的每一个音节都使迪克的拳头更攥紧一分，“他们究竟是什么关系？”

声音在迪克的嗓子口艰难拖拽：“你凭什么认为我会——”

“你是这个世界上唯一与他们两人同时拥有极其紧密关系的个体——你是夜翼和迪克·格雷森。”丧钟不紧不慢地打断了他，依然保持着眼神对视，独眼中毫不掩饰戏谑之意，“我敢打赌你至少在和他们其中的一个上床。”

迪克抬起一根手指作出 _等一下_ 的手势，张开嘴，吸气——酝酿在胸腔里的辩驳激情却突然泄去，他又讪讪闭上了嘴巴。

好吧。严格地说，他没有任何好为自己辩解的。

丧钟嗤笑一声，看上去得意洋洋。“我向你提供的是一个千载难逢的机会，格雷森。你那荒唐幼稚的正义感绝无可能允许你错过的机会。”那家伙又开始像个不请自来的推销员似的说个不停，“在一切发生之前阻止之一个阴谋——只要你把你所知道的一切都告诉我。”

“我为什么要相信你的话？”迪克深吸了一口气，找回了自己的声音，“更何况，我可不认为像这样擅自闯进别人家里是诚恳求解答的态度。”

丧钟又微笑了起来，见鬼，是最让人毛骨悚然的那种。“谁说我在 **求你** 解答。”雇佣兵说，双手依然垂在身侧，但是迪克知道他只需要十分之一秒的时间便可以拔出武器，进入战斗状态。

迪克很惊讶自己的声音竟能依然保持平稳：“那么，谁说我必须回答你。”

这次威尔逊放声大笑起来。“你一点都没有变，小子。”他说，“很高兴知道这一点。”

迪克几乎松了一口气，然而紧接着，在那十分之一秒的电光火石间，丧钟抽出了他的刀。银光闪动，是刀在空中留下的痕迹——迪克下意识地将他的电击棍横档在了身前，然而丧钟的攻击却不是朝着他而来。

待一切动作平息后，他才看清丧钟的刀尖上挑着……他放在沙发上的蝙蝠抱枕。

“等等！”迪克叫道。

然而已经太迟了，丧钟的手臂抖动了几下，他的抱枕变成了几段纠缠的布料和棉花。

“这只是一个警告，小子。”丧钟傲慢地仰着头，似乎对自己的所作所为十分满意，“不要插手接下来我和他之间的事情。”

“ **这完全没有必要！！** ”迪克的咆哮中充满震惊的尖利棱角，使他听上去像只遭到惊吓的母鸡。他心如刀绞地冲向自己在黑色星期五血拼来的抱枕，那个代替本尊陪伴他度过无数日夜的可爱伙伴，它短暂又漫长的一生如胶片电影般在他眼前放映，“你刚刚谋杀了一个无辜的抱枕——你很为自己自豪吗？！”

没有回应。当他再次抬起头时，丧钟已经消失不见了。 **当然。**

迪克跪在破破烂烂的抱枕边又生了一会儿气，接着才将手探进外套里，在夜翼制服胸口的蓝鸟标志上轻按一下，解除了他刚刚向蝙蝠家族发出的求助警报。


	4. 访客 No. 3

“没什么好担心的，B。真的。”迪克侧着头对耳机麦克风说，肚子朝下平瘫在沙发上，声音被挤得扁扁的，“他什么也没有做——好吧，严格意义上来说他 **做了** 点什么。对，当然是坏事。 _从小朋友手里抢走糖_ 程度的坏，而不是 _为了钱肆意谋杀_ 程度的坏。”他将忧伤的目光投向不远处垃圾桶中断成几截，再也无法用宽阔胸膛拥他入眠的蝙蝠侠抱枕，夸张地哽咽道：“但是我能活下来的，别担心。”

“你是否检查了窃听设备和其他可能存在的危险装置？”蝙蝠侠问道，过分娴熟地完全无视了他戏剧性的浮夸，“丧钟从不做没有目的的事。”

“他在自己带来的落地灯里藏了一个窃听器，以为我蠢到不会检查来路不明的电器——更何况，谁会把 ** _山寨宜家_** 这么没品位的东西留在公寓里？”迪克刻意抬高音量，愤愤地抱怨道，“但除此之外，他什么也没有留下。”与此同时，他飞快地弹动手指敲打手机屏幕，在他与布鲁斯的私人加密通讯中发送道： _陪我演戏。他在我的公寓里留了 **不止一个** 窃听装置。_

布鲁斯很快回复： _我们必须搞清楚他究竟想做什么。_

迪克： _当然。_

“很好。保持警惕，保护好你自己。我来负责向其他人解释。”蝙蝠侠说，没有因为他们手中进行的秘密对话而出现任何停顿或中断。迪克并不想表现得太骄傲自满，但是，说真的，这么些年来他们早就把这一套手口不一的技术磨炼得炉火纯青了。“如果有任何新的情况，或是丧钟的踪迹，不要迟疑，立刻联系我或者任何在周边行动的蝙蝠家成员。”

“哦，还有件事。”迪克说，手指停留在手机屏幕的虚拟键盘上方，“他还想知道 **你和布鲁斯** 的关系。”

蝙蝠侠在那一头很明显地顿了一下，“我和布鲁斯的关系？”

“对。”迪克说，强忍着笑意，“这就是他深夜造访表面上的理由：他想知道蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系。”

而此刻，在他们的通讯频道里：

布鲁斯： _我以为他早就知道了。_

迪克： _我也这么以为！在知道了迪克·格雷森和夜翼是同个人后，布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的关系难道不是显而易见的吗？_

迪克： _然而，事实证明我们高估了斯雷德·威尔逊的推理能力——或者低估了他的阴谋论和钻牛角尖能力？_

布鲁斯： _我们需要利用这一点来反击。_

迪克： _早就想到了。_

与此同时，蝙蝠侠与夜翼依然在投入地演着对手戏。

“他还想知道些什么？”蝙蝠侠问道，带着显而易见的厌倦，“还有什么是媒体发布会上解释得还不够清楚的？”

“全世界都知道布鲁斯·韦恩是你的赞助人。我想他是指在企业公关之外你们私下里的交情。”迪克指出，“但是，说实话，我也不知道最近你们俩的关系算是怎么——”

蝙蝠侠打断了他，“布鲁斯没有和你说过？”

“不管你相不相信：你真的不是我们见面时候的 **唯一** 话题。”迪克说，半真半假地，“而且，我实在受够做你们俩的中间人了。你们为什么没办法和彼此好好共处呢？”

蝙蝠侠冷笑了一声，即使知道对方是在演戏，那声音依然让迪克感到脊背发凉。“他是个从不知苦难为何物的‘慈善家’，而我倾尽一生解决这个世界上的问题。”蝙蝠侠说，“我需要他作为我行动的掩护和基石，而他需要我来为他的资本镀上正义的光辉。我们从不需要做朋友。”

“呃，好吧。”迪克皱起眉，不知该如何接受这段过于严厉的自我剖白，“但是，你们也有很多共同点，你知道的。我就这么一说。你们差不多年纪，差不多身材，都很固执己见，而且都……呃……”他思索了一会儿，接着才慢吞吞地提议道：“……很关心我？”

“我很难赞同他对你的 **关心** 是足够，或甚至是有益的。”蝙蝠侠说，几乎仅凭声音就具象化出一个紧蹙眉头的阴沉面孔，“他从不是一个称职的兄长，更没有资格承担父亲的职责。他像个喜新厌旧的被宠坏的臭小子，从一个男孩转向另一个。我很怀疑他是否真的关心他那个庞大而畸形的家庭——毕竟，他甚至把自己的 **亲生儿子** 丢给你来负责。”

“喔，喔。公平点，他也只是个凡人。”迪克放轻声音，期望这能安抚到另一头那个似乎入戏过深的家伙，“我不敢为杰森代言，但至少布鲁斯帮助我度过了那段最痛苦的时光。”他顿了一下，耸起肩，“当然，不是所有人都擅长做父亲……但重要的是，他的所作所为源自最纯正的善心，并且他尽力了。他只是还需要一点点帮助。而我正好在那儿。我正好特别擅长做这个。我正好愿意为他做任何事——而且我喜欢达米安。我是真的很喜欢那小子。所以最终一切都好。”他的吸了一口气，在那一刻产生了一丝恍惚感，仿佛他真的在与一个仅存在于蝙蝠战衣深处的漆黑、空洞的幽灵讨价还价，“我知道你的道德标准有多高，但看在我的份上，别对他太苛刻了，伙计。”

“我永远无法看到，或是理解，你所看到的他，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，依然用他那可怖的嗓音，但刚刚浸透他话语的彻骨鄙夷却渐渐被某种温暖的东西取代，“你总是能看到他最好的品质，即使你深知他的拙劣，即使你目睹他所有令人厌恶的时刻，他不堪入目的丑态。你依然相信他——而我会永远怀疑。”

“我明白。”迪克哑声回应，轻轻点头，“我知道你会。”

蝙蝠侠没有再说什么。迪克再次深吸了一口气，看向手掌中已经熄灭的手机屏幕，这才意识到他们竟然已经将通讯频道中的秘密对话搁置了这么久。这场本该专为丧钟而进行的表演倒成了一次借题发挥的剖心置腹，他感到有些哭笑不得。他们是不是有些太过习惯于在最不合时宜的场合交流感情了？

“说真的。”迪克最终率先开口打破了沉默，“你才是最近可能得注意提防丧钟的那一个。他似乎笃定你们会在未来有什么纠葛……”

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠硬邦邦地回答，“你不必担心我。”

 _等等。_ 迪克皱起眉。有什么不太对劲。这像极了一场昨日重现。他经历过太多次这样遮遮掩掩不知所谓的猜谜游戏了。猫头鹰法庭，小丑归来，还有那该死的黑暗金属——

他受够了总是当事件余波兜头盖脸地袭来时才发觉布鲁斯早在背地里拉起了一条不为人知的秘密战线。某些人还要美其名曰 _让我来担心黑暗里的东西_ ，好像他真的能选择袖手旁观一样——就算他忍心让布鲁斯独自应战，他们的敌人也不会答应的。见鬼，就像这次一样，他宁愿知道自己到底 **为什么** 遭到恶棍的半夜来访，而不是像个傻子似的到这时候才发觉事情并不简单，追问起来——“你是不是 **又** 有什么事没有告诉我？”他恼火地抬高了嗓音，“发生了什么？丧钟做了什么？你需要我的帮助吗？”

足足半分钟的时间里，蝙蝠侠什么也没有说。如果不是过于了解这家伙的脾性，迪克也许会以为他不小心挂断了电话。然而他知道这只是蝙蝠侠应对质问的常规手段——于是他用尽浑身解数，喋喋不休又叫又嚷地在这头吵了半分钟，要求对面那个闷声不响的家伙把一切都告诉自己。

最终，蝙蝠侠毫无波动的声音从耳机传来，似乎完全免疫了他的喧闹：“别过度妄想，迪克，一切都很正常。别把任何事情告诉罗宾。”

“你在逗我吗？你的后一句话基本上完全拆了你前一句的台。”迪克恼火地说，“而且这和他又有什么关系？”

布鲁斯的消息在下一秒浮现在了他的手机屏幕上： _他就在你的窗外。_

 _哦不。_ 他还没来得及重启他被丧钟搞瘫痪了的安保系统。这意味着达米安随时可以……

等等布鲁斯是怎么知道……

_见鬼！_

迪克像只看到北极熊的海豹似的扭动着身躯从沙发上一跃而起，然而却还是晚了一步。

“你在和谁说话？”达米安的声音从房间的另一头传来。迪克已经扑向了他丢在地上的T恤和家居裤。就差一点点——

灯被打开了。迪克维持着跪在地上伸长手臂打捞衣服的姿势，和站在客厅另一头的罗宾面面相觑。

“嗨，迪克。”从达米安背后飘出一个红蓝相间的小身影，腼腆地向他打招呼。

“嗨，超级小子。”迪克强作微笑，冲两个男孩挥了挥手，“嗨，罗宾。”

“我要挂断了，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，“记住我说的话。”

“别以为这事算完了。”迪克咬牙切齿地说，“我们之后再谈。”

“你在和谁说话？”达米安非常没有礼貌地越过了向他回问候这个环节，“你为什么穿成 **这样** ？”

 _好吧。_ 迪克低头看了眼自己。很合理的质问。浑身上下只有一条印满噗心猫咪（Pusheen）的平角短裤大概不是个适宜塑造兄长形象的好装束。然而这无法解释此刻达米安不断投向这条过分幼稚的短裤的宛如夹带着激光的凶恶视线。 **达米安热爱动物。** 达米安没有任何理由讨厌一只可爱的漫画猫咪。

“你……蝙蝠侠。”迪克说，硬生生地把那句 _你爸爸_ 咽回了肚子里。丧钟不需要知道蝙蝠侠是罗宾的亲生父亲。他摘下了耳机。“我刚刚在和蝙蝠侠通话。”

“蝙蝠侠？”达米安眯起眼睛，似乎对他的回答感到不甚满意，“是关于刚刚的警报吗？”

“算是吧。例行汇报。你知道流程。”迪克一边飞快地套上裤子一边回答道，“还说了些别的。没什么重要的。”他和T恤搏斗了一会儿，终于让头成功钻了出来。达米安瞪着他，仿佛在看一场怪胎秀般面露嫌恶却又不舍得挪开视线。“你怎么过来了？”迪克镇定自若地问道，用手顺了顺乱糟糟的头发，“我以为你不喜欢海文。”

“ **我不喜欢** 布拉德海文。”罗宾说，板着脸，“但我收到了你的警报。”

迪克艰难地咽回了那声百转千回满含感动的“ _噢——”_ ，取而代之地只是局促地摩挲着自己的手肘。“我没事。”他小声说，“倒是你，是怎么这么快就……哦！”他顿悟地点了点头，忍俊不禁，“谢了，超级小子。”

“不用谢，格雷森先生。”乔纳森说。这孩子礼貌极了，说话还奶声奶气的，而迪克已经回忆不起达米安上一次不像只暴躁的小型犬般冲人咆哮是什么时候了，“达米安很担心你。”

“我没有。”达米安回头狠狠瞪了乔纳森一眼并且无声地说了什么威胁的话，迪克猜测，因为乔纳森朝着自己的朋友回了个鬼脸。“究竟发生了什么？你为什么立刻取消了警报？”达米安回过头来，把双手抱回胸前，“你为什么在生蝙蝠侠的气？”

“什么？哦，不。”迪克立刻否认道，“达……罗宾，我没有……”他顿了一下，不知道究竟该如何描述他和布鲁斯刚刚经历的对话而不让很可能正在监听的丧钟发现任何端倪。于是他最终说：“那很复杂。但相信我，没有什么是你需要担心的。”

达米安看上去并不信服。事实上，那男孩斜身避开了迪克探向他肩膀的手，迈开大步绕着客厅转起圈来，似乎想侦查出什么刻意被向自己隐瞒的蛛丝马迹。

“想喝点什么吗，男孩们？热可可？”迪克向超凡双子提议道，“我可以去厨房弄点。”

“那就太麻烦你啦。”乔纳森乖巧地小跑过来，“我可以加两块棉花糖吗？”

“当然。”迪克说，揉了揉那个小甜心的头发，“随便你要多少块。”乔纳森仰起头朝他微笑，他的眼睛像极了他爸爸。

达米安用蝙蝠镖挑开地毯仔细查看，看也没看他们的方向。“给我一杯咖啡。不要再试图往里面加奶或者糖。我能尝出来。”

“好的。两杯热可可马上来。”迪克说，达米安抬起头对他怒目而视。

当迪克举着分别标着蝙蝠标志和超人标志的两个装满热可可的马克杯走回客厅时，达米安显然已经完成了他的检视，并得出了某个令他心情糟糕的判断。他能从男孩紧蹙的眉头和紧抿的嘴唇里读出危险的讯号。他太擅长做这个啦。

于是迪克连忙把两杯还在冒着热气的高热高糖饮料递到了男孩们面前。

乔纳森抢在达米安前面拿走了蝙蝠马克杯，达米安气得攥紧了拳头。迪克摇了摇头。他不知道为什么在任何人面前都甜得像只小金毛寻回犬的超级小子为什么偏偏喜欢惹罗宾生气。他更不明白达米安为什么每次都能成功被这个比他小三岁的小家伙激怒。

“好了好了，我还有很多蝙蝠马克杯。我去给你换个杯子，行了吧。”迪克举高他的超人杯，免得被互相推搡怒骂中的两个小家伙打翻。“见鬼，罗宾，这不是什么大不了的事情。”

“这当然是。”达米安立刻将矛头转向了他，“为什么你会觉得这是一件小事，格雷森？”

“嘿，嘿，别冲着我来，我只是个做热可可的。”迪克说，抬起手掌向后退去，重复道，“我只是个做热可可的。”

当他换好杯子并走回客厅时，刚刚的那杯热可可不知为何已经冻成了一坨硬邦邦的深棕色物体，正被两个男孩当做闪避球（dodgeball）丢来丢去。

“哦，当然，现在你们都不想喝了。”他嘟囔，举起杯子自己喝了一口，“我到底为啥还费这个劲？”

“这把转椅是新的。”达米安说，在躲避乔纳森冰冻可可攻击的间隙指向丧钟自带的道具。

“呃，对。”迪克承认道，在脑中和自己争论了片刻，最终还是输给了决定按照布鲁斯的吩咐行事的那个该死的听话的迪克，“我刚买没多久。”

“是吗。”达米安说，声音里没有透露出什么明显的情绪，怀疑或是相信。迪克意识到那小子正把他从他爸爸那里学来的审讯技巧用在自己身上。 _见鬼。_

冰可可球被迪克跃起从空中拦截下来，精准地丢进了垃圾桶。达米安的视线随着抛物的弧线落进垃圾桶中，却在那里停留了过久。“你从不在我面前那么叫他。”过了一会儿，他说。

迪克楞了一下。“谁？”他完全不知道达米安在说什么，“你在说什么？”

“你从不叫他 _蝙蝠侠_ 。”达米安说，“你都叫他‘ _你——’_ ”

好的，现在他明白了。迪克抢在达米安说出那个该死的词之前打断了他——“是吗？”他撒谎，“我没注意到。”

 _这是真的吗？_ 他不禁也沉思起来。他真的一直在达米安面前称呼布鲁斯为 ** _你爸爸_** 吗？

现在整个房间都陷入了诡异的沉默。达米安的目光又落回了垃圾桶上。乔背着手不安地在他的小客厅里飘来飘去。而迪克在思考他是不是一直以来都见鬼地表现得像是布鲁斯的小媳妇。这是达米安这么轻易就猜出了他们关系的原因吗？他到底表现得有多明显？

达米安终于结束了他对垃圾桶那仿佛在实验隔空意念点燃般聚精会神的注视，转过头来，接着神情严峻地要求道：“我们需要谈谈。”

“现在？”迪克抓了抓头发，不安地瞥了一眼丧钟的窃听器所在的方向，“现在不是个好时机。”

达米安纹丝不动地矗立在原地，与他四目相对，没有丝毫退让。迪克率先败下阵来。“好吧，跟我来。”他说，疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，放弃了挣扎。在路过沙发时他弯腰捡起电视遥控器丢给乔，“看会儿电视，好吗，超级小子？”他做了个抱歉的手势，“罗宾有些话要和我说。”

“你知道他有超级听力的，对吧。”在跟着他走进了储物室背后的秘密隔间之后，达米安说，“你的小心翼翼完全是白费力气。”

迪克叹了口气。“我不是在试图避开你的朋友，达米安。”他说，“这是唯一我确信没有被人监听的房间。”

达米安沉默了一会儿，似乎在消化这个消息。而迪克往后倚在了他的制服陈列柜上，又喝了一口热可可。

足有一分钟后，达米安才开口问道：“你们之间究竟发生了什么？”男孩抱着手臂，尽力使自己不碰到任何东西，似乎很反感这个堆满武器，工具，线路箱和制服的逼仄空间，“父亲昨晚为什么来这里？夜翼为什么消失了整整一晚？”

迪克差点就脸红了， **差点** 。但是他早已经被锻炼到可以对着任何人明目张胆地为某件特定的事撒谎而不必感到羞愧欲死。 _提米，在下面什么也没有发生，你没有听到我尖叫，我们很好，别担心。达米安，我只是去你爸爸的房间和他讨论案情。阿尔弗雷德，你是不是把我掉在门厅的衣服给收走了？昨天我脱衣服的时候有些，呃，急。_

于是他也沉着地应对了这一次危机：“你爸爸是为了韦恩企业的事情来海文。他有一些……小事需要我的帮助，所以我整晚都和他在一起。”他咬住下唇，松开，接着才补充道：“但是没有任何事情是重要到你需要知道的。”

神圣的含糊说辞啊蝙蝠侠。他总不能告诉这孩子“亲爱的，我只是和你爸爸在酒店顶层豪华套房里胡搞了一整晚”吧。

达米安显然对他的回答并不满意。“我不认为你在说实话，格雷森。”罗宾说，因为背光站立而脸色格外阴沉，“但是没关系，我会调查出你究竟做了什么。”男孩傲慢地扬起脸，“事实上，我想我已经收集到了足够多的材料。”手指被一根接一根地竖起，“懒散，荒唐的生活方式；对他人的要求置若罔闻；糟糕的衣着品味；长期离家不归；混乱和糟糕的职业选择；无法明晰和敌人的界限……”达米安停顿了一下，接着：“我想我能理解父亲的决定。”

迪克握紧他的蝙蝠马克杯，一头雾水。 _这都是些什么？_ 这小子在说什么？ _不。_ 他已经不想知道了。“好吧。随便你。”迪克叹了口气，努力抑制着翻白眼的冲动，“祝你调查愉快。”

“我不是小孩子了，格雷森。”达米安弓着背，嘶声警告，“不要用这种高高在上的口气和我说话。不要试图向我隐瞒实情。我知道你和父亲不想把事情弄得人尽皆知，但你知道所有秘密都终究会公之于众，就像你和丧钟曾经做的那个 **小交易** 一样。”

见鬼，这小子究竟什么时候能不再抓着 _拉萨路契约_ 那件事不放？蝙蝠作证，在替丧钟照顾孩子这件事上他可从来都不是自愿的。

达米安还在继续他慷慨激昂的最后通牒：“……而且我有权利了解——”

“好吧，好吧。听着。”迪克说，终于绷不住松了口，他实在没办法坚持对这小子胡说八道，布鲁斯早该料到的，“我知道你在说什么。但在这件事上我和你一样一头雾水。是你爸爸让我什么也别和你说，但是事实上我也不比你多知道多少——”他叹了口气，垂下眼睛，“如果你真的想知道这是怎么回事，也许你得自己去问他。但别期望得到什么有价值的回答——我已经试过了，并且被你撞见了——他直接无视了我，好像我根本不存在……你也知道他顽固起来会变成什么样子。”

达米安的表情微妙地变幻了一下，迪克眨了眨眼，几乎相信那一瞬间达米安似乎在……怜悯他？

接着那世界上最令人摸不着头脑的男孩向前一步，抬起手臂，手掌在空中僵持了片刻，然后落在迪克的肩膀上，试探性地拍了拍。 _是的。_ 迪克晕眩地想道。 _达米安·韦恩在试图安抚他。_

达米安的手依然搭在他的肩膀上，男孩的整条手臂像风干的水泥般硬邦邦地凝固在空气中。如果不是这场景和气氛过于诡异，也许迪克会嘲笑韦恩家男人大概基因里刻着肢体交流反馈障碍。然而他只是像个傻子似的视线不断在自己肩膀上的手和男孩的脸上来回游移，努力压抑着一个接一个涌现在他脑海中的，已成为应激反应的不合时宜的玩笑。

“也许我不该盲目地判定这是你的错，格雷森。”达米安说。接着这孩子伸长手臂，艰难地揽过迪克的脖子，按住他的后脑，坚持让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上——如果不是因为身高差距迪克必须弯着腰缩成一团才能容许他这么做，这场景大概还挺感人的。“我该考虑到也许父亲才是该为此负责的人。”达米安说，另一只手挠着（挠着！）迪克的后背，仿佛他是又一只毛茸茸的大动物，“我知道他最近心事重重，只是我从没有想过他会忍心……”达米安顿了一下，迪克意识到这个宣称自己八岁就已经拿到文学学位的小子几乎像是 **词穷** 了，“你一定感到很痛苦。”

“没事，我没事。真的。”迪克嘀咕道，尴尬地垂着手臂，蜷缩在比自己小了十岁的男孩肩膀上，依然感到气氛有种说不出来的奇怪，“我早已经习惯了。我和他在一起都已经十多年啦。”

“我会和他谈谈的。”达米安说，终于放手让迪克逃离自己的肩头，“不管怎么样，你至少值得知道真相。”

“嘿，别想太多。”迪克拍了拍男孩的后背，终于找回一丝作为兄长的感觉，“你不该为我们操心，而应该反过来才是。

而他得到的回应是一声不以为然的嗤笑。

迪克终于觉得自己受够了。“好了，已经很晚了。”他敷衍地看了眼左手腕上并不存在的手表，接着推着达米安的后背把他往门外赶去，“我知道我管不了你，但现在早就过了乔上床睡觉的时间了，他妈妈一定急坏了。”

当他们走出储藏室的门时，乔纳森正趴在沙发靠背上，瞪大双眼，一眨不眨地看着他们。

“我不是故意偷听的。”乔纳森说，羞愧地绞着手指，“真的。”

“没关系，乔。我明白。”迪克微笑起来，朝男孩眨了眨眼睛，“我们蝙蝠家的事情可比Netflix有意思多啦。”


	5. 访客 No. 4

“嗨迪克。”提姆的脸出现在了迪克视线的最上方，“你……呃，在忙吗？”

迪克正仰面倒在沙发靠背上，高举着他的手机，双目片刻不移，“等等，等等——”他满怀希望地举起了拳头，欢呼着松了一口气：“我买到了！”

提姆避开他的拳头，凑过头来。“不，你没有。”男孩谨慎地提醒道，“你的出价被人超过了，迪克。”

“什么？”迪克几乎在尖叫，“为什么？”

“看上去有人在最后一秒加了价。”提姆接住从他手里滑落的手机，只看了一眼便回答道，“稀有绝版收藏周边的竞拍一向很激烈。你该让我来帮忙的。”

 _哦，见鬼_ 。迪克心情糟糕地缓缓从靠背上滑落下去，脸朝下倒在了沙发上。“那是我在eBay上找到的最后一个。”他说，声音被闷在了沙发坐垫里，“为什么小丑该死的要在圣诞节前炸掉生产蝙蝠侠抱枕的工厂让所有孩子梦寐以求的玩具成为绝版？好吧，我听见我自己都在说些什么了。这是个蠢问题。”

他身边的位置陷了一些下去，提姆显然坐了下来。“你原先的那个怎么了？”提姆问道，显得小心翼翼的，“为什么你想要买个新的？”

迪克沉吟了片刻。“还记得我请你帮忙拆除的那个窃听器吗？”他最终说。

提姆的眼睛睁大了。“丧钟？”

“没错。”迪克说，翻过身，盘腿在沙发上坐稳，“和小丑似的把气撒在无辜的填充抱枕上，我都替他害臊。”

提姆的目光落在了他的腰部以下，迪克也低头看向自己的 _超能陆战队_ 平角短裤，好吧，他承认，他的购物趋势非常接近一个十二岁的小男生。说起这个，他实在得改掉只穿一条短裤在家里走来走去的习惯了，鉴于他的深夜访客是如此络绎不绝。

迪克抓过一个 **普通** 抱枕挡在自己的腰间，而提姆飞快移开了视线。

“唔。”提姆把手摆在膝盖上，正襟危坐，“你没有考虑过请布鲁斯帮忙？”

然后让全家都知道他走投无路到要去求本尊替他买一个蝙蝠侠抱枕？ _哦不，饶了他吧。_ 迪克连忙摆了摆手。“这是我自己的事。”他说，心虚地从提姆手里抓过自己的手机，“完全没有必要让他掺和进来——嘿，别和他提一个字，小子。”他警告道，“不然你用蝙蝠电脑和史蒂芬妮打联机游戏的事情也别想让我保密了。”

“那不是联机游戏，是虚拟现实建模。”提姆辩驳，“我只是借用了一下蝙蝠电脑的计算能力。”

迪克摆出了蛮不讲理的大哥架势，用一只手臂揽过提姆的肩膀。“都一样。”他阴森地微笑，“都是布鲁斯不需要知道的事情。”

提姆又哼了一声，不情不愿地。迪克满意地揉了揉那小子的头发。“哦对了。”他捡起了遥控器，“你看完《怪奇物语》了吗？哦不，不，我还没看完，不！什么也别说！”他去捂提姆的嘴，提姆躲开了，笑得喘不过气，“我发誓，要是再有人在我赶上进度之前剧透我——”

十分钟的嬉闹，十分钟的补剧，然后迪克终于想起有什么不太对劲。他转过脸来，看向提姆。“你今晚为什么——”他还没来得及问完他的问题，提姆便几乎在同时问道：“你在生布鲁斯的气吗？”

背景里怪物在嘶吼，人们在黑暗和疯狂中游走，而迪克张着嘴巴，惊愕地看着他的小弟弟。

“你为什么这么问？”终于，他找到了自己的声音，他很惊讶自己竟然能如此镇静，“他又做了什么让我生气的事情吗？”

提姆摇了摇头，“我不知道。”男孩诚实地回答，“但你从不缺少生他气的理由，不是吗？”

这倒是真的。迪克叹了口气：“所以你为什么认为我在生他的气？”

提姆局促地不断挪换着坐姿，看上去快从沙发上掉下去了，迪克不由得替他担心。“我听说了一些事情。”最终，男孩回答，“达米安告诉了我一些事情——他发现了我很久之前的一个，呃，恶作剧，所以来找我对峙然后——事实上，我觉得他是说漏了嘴。”他深吸了一口气，抬起头，与迪克四目相对，“他认为布鲁斯伤害了你。”

提姆的神情几乎让迪克心碎。那双他所见过最冷静的眼睛此刻盛满温柔而坚定的恳求，恳求他说出真相。提姆的质问清晰而不容辩驳，然而他却不知道究竟该如何回答。“他没有——”迪克斟酌了一下，“达米安一定误解了什么，你知道他的，总是把事情往最糟糕的地方想。”

提姆不言不语地看着他，很显然并没有认可他的回答，却也并不想逼迫他坦白。迪克焦躁地抱起手臂。 _见鬼，为什么最近所有人都想和他谈心？_

“听着，提米，你真的不需要担心我和布鲁斯，好吗？”他尽量柔和地说，“那天达米安听到了一些事情——但没有什么是我之前没经历过的。我保证。我早就不会这么轻易就受伤啦。”他停了一下，觉得这听起来还是有些不对，“我是想说，布鲁斯绝不会刻意做伤害我的事情，而除此之外，我想我可以谅解其他的一切。”

提姆还是一动不动地凝视着他，眼神探查。“包括泰坦的事情？”终于，男孩开口问道，“你也可以轻易地原谅他吗？”

迪克的呼吸窒了一下，“谁告诉你的？”他努力平稳着声音，“我以为布鲁斯确保了任何人都不会知道到底发生了什么。”

“伙计。你实在得稍微跟上点社交网络时代的节奏了。”提姆说，叹了口气，“罗伊把他当时录下的视频发作了Instagram限时动态，我想超级英雄社群里的大部分人都已经看到了。”

 _哦见鬼。_ 迪克瞪大了眼睛。他完全没有注意到——那天他在做什么？ **布鲁斯。** 他在生布鲁斯的气，他在生自己的气。他关掉了手机，和其他一切与外界联通的渠道。他在痛苦，悲伤，逃避，自责，怜悯自己——而没有什么比带着情绪的安抚亲热更让人上瘾的了。而布鲁斯…… _见鬼。_ 迪克突然意识到。布鲁斯 **确保了** 他什么也没有看到。

他忍不住骂了脏字，提姆的眉毛颤抖了一下，“抱歉。”他深吸了一口气，“我只是——”他噎住了，“别管我了。罗伊都发了什么？”

“只是一些混乱的片段，正义联盟要求泰坦终止行动，解散团队。你们的争吵和对峙，等等。”提米说，板着脸，“但是足够引人瞩目了——很少能有机会看到蝙蝠侠当着整个正义联盟和泰坦的面去追他夺门而出的男朋友，并且怒吼着不许任何人读自己的心。”

 _哦，不。_ 迪克几乎哀嚎起来。他把脸埋进了手掌里。“见鬼。”他低声说，几乎在自言自语，“见鬼。他真的那么说了？”

“看上去是的。”提姆小心翼翼地确认道，“所以你们究竟——”

“他不能。”迪克说，几乎神经质地，语速过快地抱怨道，“他不该把这种话说出口。 _不许读我的心？_ 拒绝表露感情的大男子主义类型的尊严守则都被他丢去了哪——”他的声音越来越低，近乎自言自语，“见鬼，如果全宇宙的英雄都知道又坏又冷酷的蝙蝠也会因为感情而乱了阵脚，谁还会把他的恐吓当回事呢！他理应知道的——这是自毁门面。”

迪克抬起头，知道自己看上去一定又红又肿。提姆看上去有些担心。“我没事，提米。”迪克深吸了口气，“真的。我只是……我不知道。”他轻声说，把手伸向男孩，“我从不知道……”

“所以你没有生他的气？”提姆试探性地抓住他的手，“即使他要求你……伤害你的朋友们？”

“他要求我背叛我所视作重要的一切。”迪克说，握紧了提姆的手，“他让我觉得自己是个不够格的，被娇惯的孩子。这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。然后，是的，提米。而我没有——我不再生他的气了。”

提姆没有说话，只是维持着那副怀疑而惊惶的神情，活像个撞见了父母接吻的孩子。迪克忍不住微笑起来，摇了摇提姆的手，“生他的气可从来没对我有过什么好处，不是吗？”他叹息，“生气，和好，再接着生气——我为什么要去重复这毫无意义的循环？”

“迪克……”提姆看上去有些不知所措。

“因为就像我说的，他从不想伤害我。他痛恨这样的可能性，比我自己更痛恨——”迪克轻声说，那些他也不知道存在于他胸腔深处的话语在男孩赤诚的关切下缓缓倾泻而出，“但有时候他并没有选择。有时候在黑与白之间不存在让步的余地。他必须在他所重视的人和他所认为正确的事之间做出抉择，而这是他之所以从不会被击倒或是吓退的原因——因为他是那个英雄，他能做出最艰难的决定，即使这意味着他要伤害他所爱的人。”

“而这一点……是的。这一点有时候实在让人悲伤。”迪克说，然而却微笑起来，“布鲁斯实在是一个适合仰望和尊敬的人，不是吗，提米？但不是个适合与之坠入爱河的对象。”

提姆看上去快要被他弄哭了，“但这从不能阻拦你，不是吗？”男孩说，“因为你是迪克·格雷森。”

迪克叹了口气。“当然。当然，我是勇往无畏，永不退缩的迪克·格雷森。第一个走进蝙蝠侠内心的人。我当然不会被这点小障碍吓跑。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“不得不说，提米，有时候你给我的压力也太大啦——有时候我更希望我的确是你们眼中那个永远洋溢着热情，让一切显得轻而易举的乐观主义者迪克·格雷森，而不用这样挣扎着 **试图成为** 那个人。”

提米几乎是哽咽着小声说：“我很抱歉。我从不知道你这么想。”

哦见鬼，他真的要把这孩子弄哭了。迪克赶忙安抚地揉揉男孩的头发，“哦，我没事，伙计。真的。我在开玩笑呢。”

“迪克。”提姆却并不准备放过他，反而警觉地探寻他的神情，“所以……到底发生了什么？”

“没什么，只是……”迪克吸了口气，别开视线，见鬼，他实在是被这场对话搞得太情绪化了——“好吧。我知道他爱我。我也爱他。老天。 **我爱他。** 我知道这对他造成了什么影响。但是他不会因为我而放弃冷板凳整个泰坦，而当他面临危机和困境时，我除了留着灯翘首等候我的英雄胜利归来之外，也无能为力。”他顿了一下，“就像现在，我很确定他又被卷进了什么麻烦里，但是我甚至不知道我十分能够，或是应该去帮忙。并且我几乎确信他不希望我去帮忙。”

“可你是迪克·格雷森，他的第一个和 **永远的** 罗宾。”提姆问道，声音发颤，“帮助蝙蝠侠是罗宾的职责和使命，不是吗？他接纳你，接纳我们，成为他的同伴，是因为他相信我们能帮助他，不是吗？”

“但那不是我们的战斗，提姆。”迪克说，“从来都不是。”

是的。仅有彼此，密不可分的那段岁月已经过去了。他们的人生从分开的那一刻起已成为孤独延伸的两条线，即使是深爱之人也无法插足。

他能做的只有等候他的英雄归来，点燃那盏烛灯标记家的方向。一条永远安全的退路，一个不必陨灭的理想，任何人都可以因此而越发无畏。这等候于他并不陌生，他开始时常意识到自己已经这样等候了布鲁斯几乎一辈子，在无眠的长夜中踱步，翘首期盼一个似乎永不会到来的黎明。从他还是个孩子开始，直到世界终结的那一天。

而布鲁斯永远不会让那一天到来。所以他将继续，永远地等候下去。

这永远也搁搁绊绊给了他的领悟。也许他的确从未真正地成为布鲁斯那倾其所有的圣战的一部分，也许没有任何一个个体愿容忍被削弱其独立性，仅为使得他能与另一个人彻底融为一体不再分离。但他离得足够近，比这世界上任何其他人都更近。

而并肩战斗的方式并非只有一种。只是聚光灯却只会打向所有人屏息等候的明星，而非那双等候在黑暗中，随时奋不顾身向前，在坠落时接住他的手。

无论结果输赢，他会替布鲁斯拾起剑与盾牌与披风，他会搀扶布鲁斯离开战场。他会告诉布鲁斯不必担心。一切都会好起来的。

他会告诉布鲁斯 _没关系_ 。他会原谅他。永远。一次又一次。

提姆脸色苍白。“我想我只是断定了你们永远会并肩作战，永不分开。”男孩说，“蝙蝠侠和罗宾。我从没有想过……”

“用布鲁斯的话说，‘没有人能 **时刻陪伴** 在另一个人身边’。”迪克说，终于伸长手臂把那个可怜的男孩揽进了胸口。

 _所以他们更该珍惜每一分每一秒。_ 他想，轻抚着提姆的后背。永远，永远不把任何时间浪费在生气上。

现在他也有点伤感了。


	6. 访客 No. 5

若将布拉德海文分解到粒子，再将之对撞，所溅射出的依然会是霓虹灯光，玻璃高塔，以及彻夜不休的酒与致幻药。这座城市中没有任何一个秘密不与娱乐和绯闻和营销手段藕断丝连。如果你将它视作任何一个你所熟知的城市，如果你以为它是另一个，只是更加糜烂的，哥谭——那么你将酿下大错。

“我需要你的帮助。”蝙蝠侠说。

而因为这简单的一句请求，迪克把自己裹进一套过分合身的无尾礼服马甲和裤子里，在刚营业的韦恩赌场开放酒吧吧台后头站了一整晚。

有时候他觉得他实在太轻易就让布鲁斯脱身了。

当迪克用礼貌而不失疏离的微笑被动拒绝今晚第十四个和他调情的客人时，他的演出搭档终于出现了。

“两杯威士忌，去冰。”布鲁斯说，侧身靠上吧台，朝着迪克招手，“给我和我的好兄弟马特。”他完美演绎了一个微醺的纨绔子弟，笑容傲慢而轻浮。

有时迪克怀疑一张让人可以选择性无视一切其他缺点的完美脸蛋倒成了布鲁斯费心经营恶劣形象的阻碍。看在上帝的份上，一个男人解开衬衫领口，扯松领带，歪斜站着使唤服务生的样子不应该这么让人神魂颠倒。

“我绝对在哪里见过你。”马特说，抛给迪克一个露出牙齿的笑容，他长得像头油光水滑的鲨鱼，“马修·斯雷特。你是？”

迪克微笑着拔出瓶塞，摇了摇头：“理查德，先生。我不认为我们见过。”

哦他们当然见过。马修·斯雷特曾是 ** _巨汉_** 罗兰德·德斯蒙德的手下之一。在迪克短暂出任马库斯赌场的荷官以监视德斯蒙德和他的生意时，斯雷特和他曾远远地打过几个照面。然而他并不相信斯雷特在今晚之前甚至注意过自己的存在——他才是躲在暗处悄悄观察德斯蒙德每一个手下的那个人，而不是反过来。

迪克在韦恩集团的定制杯垫上放上酒杯，推到两个男人面前。他转过身踮脚将酒瓶放回高柜，玻璃橱柜门上清晰地映出他背后吧台上的情景——马修·斯特雷毫无疑问，且肆无忌惮地，正在打量他的屁股。

 _哦。_ 迪克终于领悟到了什么。他的笑容向着耳边扩去。看来他今晚花去半个小时（和三分之一瓶发胶）把自己打扮得像个唱诗班里走出来的漂亮乖宝贝总算不是白费力气。他转过身来，在一瞬间便恢复了那副纯真不设防的模样，驾轻就熟：多谢那些年他不得不和布鲁斯一同出席的那无数见鬼的晚宴、舞会、演出和发布会，他的甜美男孩假面如今早已刀枪不入。他对马修羞涩一笑，垂下眼睛。

“我很抱歉，但迪克不接对外业务，马特。”布鲁斯说，眨了眨右眼以证实自己言语中心照不宣的下流暗示，“他是 **公司财产** 。”

 

 

_三小时前。_

“所以，这次不扮作火柴马龙？”迪克对着镜子摆弄自己的头发，“真的吗？你已经决定了？我还有点期待和他见面呢。”

他耳中的嵌入式通话器中传来布鲁斯的声音，“我不需要。在过去的一个星期的媒体宣传之下，布鲁斯·韦恩对布拉德海文的兴趣已经人尽皆知。以布拉德海文未来最大投资者的身份出面就足以让我获得我所需要的信息。”

迪克轻哼了一声。“所以，你需要的信息是……？”

“布拉德海文与哥谭在娱乐行业的监管规章上有着极大差异。我怀疑近来海文的几家赌场成为了柯布莱颇特交易和囤积非法货物，并最终将其输入哥谭地下世界的新渠道。”另一头的男人解释道，“我需要知道他究竟在做什么。”

迪克正朝着脸颊上一块发黄的小淤青涂遮瑕液，他的动作停顿了一下。“你是认真的吗？”他用刷子尾端戳了戳镜子里的自己，“这种程度的问题，你平时难道不是直接捉住个小头目把他提到楼顶倒吊几分钟就能得到答案吗？”

“唔。”那边只传来了这样意味不明的声音。

“我们有一整晚的时间。”迪克说，悠哉地摆弄着他的领结，“你当然可以什么也不告诉我，我也可以一直站在镜子前面欣赏我的化妆技术，随便你。”

“我在……探索新的方法。”布鲁斯迟疑了片刻才答道，“更加……含蓄和富有技巧的审讯方式。”

“唔。”这回轮到迪克煞有介事地冷淡回应。

布鲁斯叹了口气。“再优秀的系统也无法在一成不变中长存，任何人都该将易于预测的行为模式视作耽于现状不思进取的征兆。这是一次有益的尝试。”

“迪克。”布鲁斯叫他。

“说话，迪克。”布鲁斯说，“我知道你在。不要无视——”

迪克终于憋不住低笑出声，他用双手撑住洗手池，抬起头，“你是在变得多愁善感吗，布鲁斯？”他看着镜中的自己，柔和的白光点亮了他的前额和鼻尖，“等会儿你是不是还要告诉我，你要去参加达米安的社团话剧表演？”

“迪克。”布鲁斯在另一头重重叹息，仿佛正不情不愿地试图卸下一个沉重的负担，“我……”

“开玩笑的。”迪克说，“如果我们任何人去了，那小子会杀人灭口的。”

“迪克。”

“我知道。”迪克说，镜中的他回望过来，微笑着，“不必担心。不论你想要做什么，我都会在那儿的，B。”

 

 

_现在。_

第三轮酒过后，斯雷特显然大胆起来。他吹嘘着自己管理两家赌场的资历，以及他的新老板如何是一位来自哥谭的重量级人物。

“事实上，马特。”布鲁斯转过身来，向斯雷特的方向偏着头，“在水族馆赌场的时候我就想问你——这有些难以启齿——你的新老板是不是 ** _企鹅_** ？”

“哦，他现在可不喜欢被人叫那个。”斯特雷大笑，“但没错，你可以这么说。柯布莱颇特先生是水族馆赌场的投资人和最大股东。”

“而他现在真的除了高价贩卖旅游纪念品和开高级会所之外什么也不做了？”布鲁斯压低声音，神情期盼，仿佛这真只是一次朋友间无知而又狡黠的怂恿：“我不相信，马特。你一定知道些什么。”

斯雷特又笑了起来。“你无法相信有多少人问过我这个问题，布鲁斯。”

“我是说，我知道很多前任恶棍都在布拉德海文找到了新人生。”布鲁斯说，“但是说真的，我还是没办法相信企鹅也可以做个正经的生意人。也许这是偏见。谁知道呢。”

斯雷特将杯子中残余的威士忌一饮而尽，“这样吧，听着，如果你愿意让你漂亮的 ** _公司财产_** 今晚和我回家，我就把你想知道的一切都告诉你。”

迪克挑起了眉。也许任何人都会告诉你此刻布鲁斯·韦恩依然面不改色，但他看到了布鲁斯环绕在酒杯上突然收紧的手指。

“先生们，先生们。”于是他出声打破了僵局，微笑着，用两根手指看似轻柔地抽走了布鲁斯手中的酒杯，“你们得知道，我可不仅仅是一张漂亮的脸蛋而已。”

布鲁斯转过脸看向他。“当然。”布鲁斯说，轻佻地上下打量着他，“你还有漂亮的脖子，锁骨，胸，腰，屁股和腿。所以你还在等什么？”

迪克无声地叹了口气，把布鲁斯的第四杯无酒精威士忌递给他。

“我很抱歉，但我不能直接把理查德给你，马特。”布鲁斯说，拍了拍斯雷特的肩膀，“那还有什么趣味可言呢——毕竟，我们在一家赌场里，不是吗？”

斯雷特喝干他的第五杯酒，迪克可以清晰地看到他的眼中原本精明的闪光被酒精催生的浑浊所取代。“如果你赢了，你可以拿走这里任何你想要的东西。”布鲁斯说，声调柔滑，带有某种暗示地看了眼迪克的方向，“如果我赢了，你会告诉我我想知道的任何东西。”

 _这是个很美好的愿望，真的。_ 迪克想。用钱财，诡计和美色来保护世界。

可惜现实中这永远没法奏效。

 

 

_不到一小时后。_

一条手臂卡在他的咽喉上，一把枪抵着他的侧额，迪克不由得暗自感叹，谁也没有预料到，场面失控得竟然如此之快。

“你作弊了，韦恩。”他身后醉到举不稳枪的马修·斯雷特吼道，“别把我当成傻子！从来都是我去把别人骗得倾家荡产，去他妈的，轮不到你来把这些伎俩用在我身上！”

“我今晚的奖品就是这个骚货。”斯雷特说，浑身酒气，像个真正的反派，“谁也他妈的没办法阻止我！”

赌场的顾客们尖叫着四散逃离，保镖们围在远处跃跃欲试。布鲁斯站在散落了一地的筹码和扑克牌中间，神情错愕得十分到位，然而迪克知道他背在身后的手中一定已经握着他在混乱中所能抓到的最有杀伤力的武器，随时准备上前解救。

但他并不需要任何人的解救。

抬肘直击下巴，后踢瞄准胯部，躬身让过毫无章法的回击，转身跃起膝盖猛撞肩膀，并在落地时一脚将落在地上的手枪踢到了远处。

在所有人来得及反应过来之前，所有危机都已被干脆利落地解除了。

迪克微喘着将手垂下，看着在地上哀嚎的斯雷特，叹了口气。他弯腰捡起一束在混乱中被撞翻在地的玫瑰花蕾，自顾自地转身朝着吧台走去。

在路过布鲁斯身边时，他将那束玫瑰交到男人手中，踮起脚，“说真的。”他在布鲁斯耳边低语，“以后还是用你的老法子来吧，算我求你。”

 

 

那天的凌晨三点，当迪克在某种恍惚却有所察觉的状态中睁开眼时，毫无意外地，蝙蝠侠正站在他的床边，背临敞开的窗户，身后翻飞着披风和窗帘。

迪克手脚并用地翻过身来，意识到自己正完全被笼罩在他的深夜访客的影子之下，这领悟让他瑟缩了一下。蝙蝠侠似乎误解了什么。因为那家伙先是身形一僵，然后转身迅速地关上了窗子。迪克差点笑出声来。

“你还是去用了老法子？”他最终还是捏着鼻梁把笑意憋了回去。

蝙蝠侠微微颔首。

“奏效了？”

继续颔首。

迪克叹了口气，站起身来。“所以，我们什么时候行动？”他朝着自己的秘密隔间走去，“你下次可以不用这么拐弯抹角，你知道的。”他说，当着布鲁斯的面开始脱去被当做睡衣的宽松T恤和裤子。他早过了会在本尊面前为自己的蝙蝠短裤而害羞的年纪了。蝙蝠侠跟在他身后，一言不发。

“布拉德海文是我的城市。就算你不来找我帮忙，我也不可能袖手旁观。”迪克说，去拿隔间抽屉里的夜翼制服，“所以，我实在不知道你究竟在顾忌什——”

他的手臂被一股力道拉了回去，迪克回过头，错愕地看向蝙蝠侠。

“我明白你将布拉德海文视作你的责任。”蝙蝠侠说，抓着他的手腕，用恰到好处的力道，“因此我已决定将击溃企鹅的隐秘犯罪集团这一任务全权交给你负责。”面具后的男人轻声说，“我相信你可以处理好。”

迪克眨了眨眼，稍有些意外。“谢了。”他说，看向自己依然被捉着的手腕，“但如果只是为了告诉我这个，你实在不必专程跑来一趟，你知道的。”

从哥谭的守护者口中撬出真相从不容易。蝙蝠侠别开了视线，只留下一个坚毅而毫无动摇的侧脸。“我很抱歉，迪克。”片刻之后，他的前任导师才说，“今晚的事情是个灾难。”

迪克倾身向前，“你不需要道歉。”他将自由的那只手搭上蝙蝠侠的肩膀，现在他们的姿势像是在跳舞了。但他的舞伴却显得有些心不在焉。“我们已经很久没有一起行动了。因为各种各样的原因和借口。”年长的男人在他头顶略有迟疑地说，“我只是……我想也许你会怀念那种感觉。”

迪克的心脏在那瞬间融化了，滴落成一地醇厚的糖浆。蝙蝠侠回过头来，与他对视。迪克感到眩晕，他被投入了一丛从脚趾开始向上绵延的火苗，而布鲁斯这样看着他的每一秒都在推波助澜，直到他化为灰烬。

“现在我可以吻你了吗？”迪克像个傻瓜似的问道，在吐息里浇上一层甜腻的哀求，“求你了。我这么想了一整晚了。”他没有获得准许便抬头去吻那位黑暗殉道者裸露在面具外的嘴唇，怀抱着足以撼动任何顽石的信念。在他终于获得回应的那一秒，一丝微弱的疑惑在他脑中闪过，蝙蝠侠看上去几乎是……如释重负的。

然而迪克并没有被给予机会细细品读这怪异的表现，他被重重推撞在了他的制服展示柜上，两旁架子上堆着的东西摇摇欲坠，而他挣扎着在那些密不透风的吻的间隙成功扯下了蝙蝠侠的面具。

接着他被淹没在了黑夜，星辰陨落，冰雨蒸融，从宇宙滚落最芬芳的熔金与漆黑烈焰。而他在地表迎接那浩瀚盛景，即使被灼伤，体无完肤，也义无反顾。

微弱而平稳的晃动将迪克从精疲力竭的恍惚中唤醒，布鲁斯正将他揽在怀中，小心翼翼地朝他的房间走去。

迪克将头拱回布鲁斯的颈窝。“你会留下吗？”他哑着声，任由自己语调中的不安黏黏糊糊地掉落出来，“你从不留下。我不明白你为什么从不留下。”

“迪克。”抱着他的男人叹息着停下了脚步，迪克睁开眼睛，稍微清醒了一些，然而并不决定为自己刚刚的言谈而感到羞耻。他只是把脸更严密地藏进了蝙蝠侠坚硬的胸口。

脚步重启，几分钟后他被轻轻放在床垫上，接着另一个体重在他身边的位置沉下。一条手臂环过他的腰间，将他拉入了这个世界上最温暖和安全的怀抱。

迪克忍不住微笑，抬起头。布鲁斯的吻落在他的额头。他明白他的祈祷终于获得了应验，这却并非神的旨意，而只是因为他的确被爱着，千真万确。

布鲁斯注视着他。那双眼睛中因他所绽放的清亮光辉像是一层薄透的潮水涌上海滩，浸过他的脚踝。他踏入深海，无声地沉没。

那目光中永不必掺杂入任何失望或怀疑。

迪克伸出手臂，紧紧地也搂住他所深爱的男人，将身体的每一寸都贴近另一颗勃勃跃动的心脏。

接着他深吸了一口气，满意地蹭了蹭怀中坚实而温暖的身体。

“还是这手感最好。”迪克嘟囔着，梦游般说道，“谁也见鬼的没办法在最后一秒把你从我手里抢走，宝贝。”

那一刻，他成功让某位世界最佳侦探露出了无比困惑的表情。


	7. 访客 No. 6

当迪克总算听说了那个他要和布鲁斯分手的传闻，已经是在此事件发酵的末期了。而那个告诉他的人……是杰森·陶德。

而杰森·陶德正用枪口指着他。

公正地说，迪克从未见过杰森如此愤怒的样子。即使是在他在最不凑巧的场合下第一次与他的这位继任打照面的时候；即使是在杰森死而复生寻找布鲁斯复仇的时候；即使是在布鲁斯失踪后他们进行那场滑稽的披风争夺战时——

“听着杰森。”迪克缓慢地抬起手，从床上起身，“冷静，伙计。不论发生了什么，我们一定可以谈谈……”

“立刻去求他和你复合，迪克。”杰森又重复了一遍那把他从睡梦中吓醒的怒火滔天的指令，恐吓性地摇了摇手中的枪，“还记得你上次和他分手的时候发生了什么吗？友情提醒：新罗宾，爆炸，死罗宾——是的，每次你们搞那些恶俗矫情的肥皂剧戏码，间接遭殃的总是 **我** ——我受够了。”

“杰森，我不明白你在说什么。你是在说布鲁斯吗？”迪克耐心地问道，揉着他因惊醒而神经性抽痛的眉心，“你喝醉了吗？”

“你是他与混蛋之间的唯一阻碍，傻屌。”杰森几乎在咆哮，“你不能给他和你分手的机会！”

“好的，现在你彻底在胡言乱语了。”迪克说，很顺利地就把枪从杰森的手中夺了下来，这家伙真的喝了不少酒，“你和他又吵架了？”

他压根没信过杰森会对他开枪，在 **企鹅** 那件事之后？绝对没可能。

“他是个混蛋。”杰森说，“而你想说这不是你的错？”

“你是在说上星期你们俩当着你所有朋友的面大打出手那件事吗？”迪克忍不住翻了个白眼，“我提出让我和你去谈谈，可立刻被他驳回了。你还想要我怎么样？”

“他比平时更混蛋。”杰森说，眯起眼睛，面露怀疑，“而你想说这不是因为他和你分手了？”

“也许只是因为你比平时更努力地在激怒他。”迪克飞快地小声说，然后抢在杰森发作之前安抚道：“好了，我知道你很生他的气。但是伙计，是谁告诉你我和布鲁斯分手了？”

杰森抱起手臂，“所有人。”他对迪克怒目而视，“所有，他妈的，人。”

现在事情实在变得有些诡异了。是谁在到处流传他和布鲁斯分手了的谣言？而为什么他自己却对此一无所知？

“他是活该，你知道的。”杰森说，依然意犹未尽，“ **活该摊上你这个傻屌。** 所以我不允许你们分手。”

“好了，我明白了。但是我们真的没有——嘿，伙计，小心——”杰森差点被窗帘绊倒，迪克长叹了口气。“我会和他谈谈。行了吧？”他把枪交还给杰森，枪口朝自己，“我保证。现在你可以回家并且发誓再也不偷偷潜入我的房间了吗？”

“没人告诉我该做什么，傻屌。”杰森一掌把自己的枪拍飞，眼睛眨也不眨地继续怒视了他半分钟，接着才异常敏捷地从他的窗口翻了出去。

 _芭芭拉是对的。_ 迪克叹了口气，看着地毯上躺着的枪。他真的得更新他的安保系统了。

 

“我们遇到了一个大麻烦。”这是迪克在韦恩大宅的门向自己敞开后说的第一句话，配合他能摆出的最严肃的神情，“我想有人在传播我们分手了的谣言。”

布鲁斯波澜不惊地在他身后关上了门，“我知道。”

“你当然知道。”迪克回过头，有些咬牙切齿，“但你为什么不采取任何措施？”

“迪克。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“听着……”

“你知道这件事已经多久了？”迪克恼火地瞪着谣言的另一位受害者，“你上次去布拉德海文的时候就表现得很怪异——那时候你就知道了，对吗？”他突然顿悟，睁大眼睛，“你那时候以为我真的想和你分手？”

布鲁斯略有些尴尬地别过脸去，没有回答。

迪克没有给他逃避的机会，伸手把那张故作冷酷的脸扳了回来。“你向人示爱的方式可真有些怪异，布鲁斯——要知道，可不是所有人都觉得被自己的男朋友用来色诱敌人这种事很浪漫。”他揶揄道，笑容满面，语气缓和了不少，“但好在我明白你只是想找借口让我和你眉来眼去一整晚。我是不是该感谢你这次没逼着我穿裙子？”

布鲁斯把他的手拔了下来。“我们需要谈谈。”年长的男人说，用他最无法抗拒的那副强硬口吻，“关于达米安。”

“那小子又做了什么？”迪克下意识地抱怨道，慢了一拍才反应过来，“等等，等等，你是说——达米安是那个传播谣言的人？”

布鲁斯点了点头。“事实上，昨晚他来找我对峙了。”年长的男人略有些迟疑地坦白道，“他似乎确信我……终止了和你的关系，并且使你非常受伤。”

 _什么？_ 哦见鬼。现在一切都清晰起来了。迪克捂住了嘴。他与达米安那次莫名其妙的隔间谈心，提姆不知真实目的的突然来访和询问……这一切都是因为达米安认为布鲁斯要和他分手？“是什么让他这么想？”迪克压着嗓子尖叫，“我发誓，我从没有给过这孩子任何相关的暗示！”

“很显然，是他所观察到的一些细节，征兆和你的言谈。诸如此类。”布鲁斯不易察觉地叹息着，拉过他的手引导他在侧厅的沙发上坐了下来，“然而这不是我想告诉你的事情。因为这并不是我与他之间所遇到最严重的问题。”年长的男人吸了一口气，似乎即将说出的话对他而言也十分艰难，“半个月前，有人寄来了一张DNA鉴定。”他说，“证明达米安是……丧钟的儿子。”

一个爆炸般的“ **什么？！** ”从迪克口中溢出，紧随其后的是“这是无稽之谈！”他几乎从沙发上一跃而起，但被布鲁斯拦腰拉了回去，“他们甚至长得一点都不像！”他叫道，“我很了解丧钟的那几个孩子，达米安和他们没有任何相似之处！”

“我并不认为那张鉴定有任何真实性可言，迪克。”布鲁斯捋了捋他的后颈，像在安抚一只不安的小狗，“但是显然有人想借此挑拨我和丧钟，使我们针锋相对。”

迪克余惊未消地望着布鲁斯，“所以这是丧钟那晚拜访我的原因？所以这是那时你不让我告诉达米安任何事情的原因？”布鲁斯点了点头，迪克坐直了身子。“谢天谢地，我还以为是什么更严重的事情。”他嘟囔，“所以，你不会上钩的，对吗。”

他以为这是个再简单不过的问题。然而布鲁斯却在沉吟了片刻后才回答道：“……对。”

“布鲁斯！”迪克又叫了起来，感到不妙，“你得向我保证——”

“事情很复杂。”布鲁斯为自己辩解，“威尔逊一直在触碰我的底线。他用 **你们** 威胁我。他甚至闯进了你的公寓里。我——”

“看着我。布鲁斯。”迪克说，抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，“你不会和丧钟打这场架的，因为那蠢透了。因为和丧钟打一架从不能解决任何问题，也从没有给过我们任何人任何好处，你知道这一点，对吗？”他用上了恳求的语气，“告诉我你不会这么做……”

然而在最后一个词离开他的嘴唇前，迪克就已经清晰地明白，无论他如何威逼利诱，哀哀恳求，这终究会是一场徒劳。他能看到布鲁斯眼底躁动的火焰，那所坦诚流露的愧疚和迟疑。他明白这故事的进程终究不是他所能阻截的。因为这并不是属于他的故事。

布鲁斯还是会和丧钟决一死战，而任何人，即使是他，也无法阻止那一天的到来。

于是他叹了口气。“或者，”他说，让手从布鲁斯的肩上滑到了他的掌中，“至少在你和他动手前通知我一声。总得有个人来确保你们俩不真的伤害到任何人。”

布鲁斯异常轻柔地捧着他的手，垂下眼睛。“谢谢。”男人轻声说。

“只是我该做的。”迪克耸了耸肩，“所以这和达米安的关系是——”

布鲁斯看向他。“我原先曾试着将这件事保密。但达米安还是通过其他渠道获知了这个消息。因此最近他的情绪……很不稳定。”年长的男人有些疲惫地阖上双眼，向后靠在了沙发上，“我怀疑他之所以会产生那些怪异想法也许是源于宣泄情绪的需求。认为我们的问题比他的问题更严重，并且坚信我们需要得到他的帮助，使他得以重新感受到对自己人生的掌控。”

 _哦，可怜的达米安。_ 迪克凑上前去，趴在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“所以……”他吞吞吐吐，“你的意思是……我们应该装出真的分手的样子以转移他的注意力，好让他不要太纠结自己的亲生父亲究竟是谁？哈，这个我可很擅长。”他突然有些兴奋起来，在布鲁斯耳边跃跃欲试地提议道，“我可以装作很生你的气，当着他的面和你吵架，动手，夺门而出——”

布鲁斯睁开眼，斜瞥他，“或者我们可以只是接纳他的一切关心，并不加以明确反驳。”

“呃，你的主意听上去更好些。”迪克识趣地说，往下塌了一些，将两条腿都挪上了沙发。布鲁斯的手臂落在了他的腰间，现在他整个人都依偎在布鲁斯的胸前了。“所以……”他戳了戳布鲁斯的胸口，丝绸家居服下面的坚实胸膛竟然把他的手指弄疼了，他暗自咋舌，“所以达米安昨晚到底和你说了什么？”

布鲁斯吻了一下他的头顶，迪克合上眼睛，又往他的前任导师和搭档怀里拱了拱。

“他告诉我，我有一切理由和你分手。”布鲁斯说。迪克猛地又睁开了眼睛。

“这臭小子——！”

“然后，”布鲁斯的声音在他们紧贴的身体之间穿梭，在他体内震动，这感觉让迪克脊背发麻，忍不住勾起脚趾，“我的儿子——至少我依然坚信他是——和我说了这些话。”

“但是。他说，但是，父亲，你不能。因为你没有理由这样对自己。

“因为尽管我曾拒绝看清这一点，他说，但是，格雷森很可能是这世界上最爱你的人。

“他说，当你离开的时候，你无法知晓他遭受着怎样的折磨，但是我知道，父亲。每一次。我观察他，反抗和冷嘲热讽，暗中批判。我学会尊重他，因为他从那折磨中存活下来，挣扎着去延续一个幻想，明知只是徒劳也义无反顾，仅仅因为他知道这会是你所希望的。他愿意为了你做任何事，包括停下脚步，注视你远去。

“而你不可以，他说。决不能，让那一天到来。因为……那会是最愚蠢的事情。”

过去了足有十分钟，迪克才确信自己勉强可以装作若无其事的样子开口说些什么，但是布鲁斯胸前还未消散的潮湿印记却证据确凿，无从抵赖。

“他真的这么说了。”迪克轻声说，吸了吸鼻子。

“是的。”布鲁斯抚摸着他的后背。

“我很佩服你的勇气，但告诉我这些东西是需要承担后果的，布鲁斯。”迪克说，收紧环绕着男人身体的手臂，已经感到有些昏昏欲睡，“作为一个优秀的侦探，你应当考虑到迪克听到这些，一定会抱着你不撒手，直到哭累了睡死过去，所以即使他难得回家一次，你也别想和他做什么其他有建设性的事情啦。”

布鲁斯轻笑起来，迪克可以感受自己紧贴着的胸膛的颤动，“我当然知道。”他亲爱的蝙蝠侠说，“谁说我想做任何其他的事情。”


	8. 访客 No. 7

“我的钱不是从天上掉下来的，罗伊。”迪克说，“好了，现在告诉我，我要怎么找到我的iPad？”

“当然。”军火库在电话那一头咕哝，“你的钱是从布鲁斯·韦恩的裤子……”

“嘿！”

“……口袋里掉出来的。”

“罗伊·哈珀。”

“好吧好吧。 _寻找iPhone。_ ”

“我们刚刚不还在找我的iPad吗？”迪克茫然地问道，“我的手机并没有丢。”

罗伊长叹了一声，“那是一个应用，迪克，可以帮你定位你的设备。”

“哦！听上去很厉害。”迪克说，“所以，我要怎么才能找到这个应用呢……？”

“你就不能让布鲁斯帮你买一个新的吗？”罗伊终于爆发了，迪克怀疑这三个月来由于他对高科技产品过分无知而使得一直被他骚扰的好友处于崩溃边缘这一猜想终于将要得到证实了，“看在上帝的份上，迪克，这男人愿意为你花光他的每一分钱。”

“我可不会这么说……”迪克小声抗议，“虽然他的确总给我买东西，也从不拒绝我的任何要求……但是我不会说他愿意为我花光每一分钱，那不可能。”

“你是认真的吗？”罗伊在咆哮，“他可以给你买下一栋楼，你的生日礼物是飞机或者名表，你却犹豫着不想让他知道你把自己的iPad弄丢了？”

“我们的关系很复杂，罗伊！”迪克抱起手臂，“我不需要让他以为我连给自己买个iPad的钱也没有。”

“你的确没有！”罗伊叫道，但是他的声音被迪克公寓的门铃声淹没了。讽刺的是，那是几天前罗伊刚帮忙装上的蝙蝠侠电视剧主题音乐门铃。

“我得挂电话了，再见罗伊抱歉谢谢！”迪克也叫道，勉强盖过了过分响亮的音乐声。

他拉开门。“达米安！”他的欢呼声换来门外男孩一个清晰的白眼。

“格雷森。”达米安一板一眼地和他打招呼，“晚上好。我比约定早到了十分钟，考虑到你的拖延恶习，我并没有预料到你会如此衣衫整齐地出现。”那小子上下打量着他，“你可以说，我很意外。”

迪克露出他坚不可摧的灿烂笑容，把那个连夸奖也说得宛如抱怨的家伙拖进门内。“我也喜欢你的T恤。”他说，手指戳戳达米安胸前的蝙蝠标记，“蝙蝠一家，不是吗，哈——”

达米安哼了一声。“我注意到你今天也穿着父亲的标志。格雷森。”他说，“你不必为了我而委曲求全。尽管我希望你严守自己的本分，却也不希望造成任何不必要的伤害，我希望你明白这一点。”

“啊，这正是我今天想和你谈谈的话题。”迪克一屁股坐进了沙发里，拍拍自己身边的位置，“你想看点什么？ ** _蝙蝠侠大战超人_** ？”

达米安皱起眉头：“不了，谢谢。”

“好吧，那就看 ** _无限战争_** 。”迪克欢快地拍了拍手，“我错过了上映期，蓝光碟也一直没有机会看，我实在等不及想看复仇者联盟要怎么狠踢灭霸的紫屁股啦——”

达米安似乎噎了一下，想说点什么，却及时地制止住了自己。过了一会儿，男孩才以一种奇怪的悲悯口吻说：“你究竟是如何完全避开布满整个互联网的剧透的，我无从得知。但如果我是你，格雷森，我不会在看这部电影时对大团圆结局抱太大期望。”

迪克捂住了嘴，“哦，你不会是想说……”

达米安严肃地点了点头。

“见鬼！”迪克丧气地塌进了沙发里，“为什么这种事总发生在我身上？”

达米安谨慎地坐在了离他有段距离的地方。“所以你究竟想和我谈些什么？”男孩将手肘放在膝盖上，手指相抵，活像个他爸爸的小号缩影，“早点说清楚，我不想浪费一整晚。”

迪克抬起头，挺直脊背，努力找回自己热心负责的兄长形象。“呃，事情是这样的。”他斟酌着词句，“我在想，既然丧钟那边的事情已经彻底解决了，你的身份危机也尘埃落定，我有必要向你澄清另一个误会——关于我和你爸爸的关系——”

达米安不安地动了一下身子，这个小动作没有逃过迪克的眼睛，他叹了口气。“达米安。”他向男孩的方向挪了挪，“听着，我和你爸爸并没有分手—— **从没有** 分手。这一切只是个误会。”

达米安猛地抬起头：“你的垃圾桶里有被人为暴力破坏的蝙蝠抱枕。 **你曾无比痴迷于那个抱枕。** 你没有像往常一样把父亲的标志穿戴在……最私密的部位。你叫父亲 _蝙蝠侠_ 而没有像以往一样不合规矩地称呼他为 _你爸爸_ 。在我到来之前你在和父亲通话， **情绪不稳，咬牙切齿** 。而当我问起你究竟发生了什么时，你支支吾吾不愿意正面回答，并透露父亲 **完全无视了你** ……”

“这一切都有完美合理的解释——”迪克终于听不下去了。他举起右手，像是他曾经对着一束烛光做过的那样，“ **我发誓！** ”

“……德雷克相信你似乎对你们长期分居的关系，你们难以重叠的人生轨迹和身份地位也产生了疑虑。”达米安无视了他的打岔，坚决地完整阐述了自己的论据，“没有什么比德雷克的沮丧更能证明你与父亲之间关系的破灭了。毕竟，他是这个家族中 **最相信** 你们理应永远相伴的人。综上所述，我有充分理由相信父亲与你的关系已经，或至少濒临破裂。”

迪克张大嘴巴，有几秒钟，竟然哑口无言。

“我这完全是自找的，是吗。”他最终说道，“见鬼，为什么这些话从你嘴里说出来好像就变得很有道理？”

“我在等着你的 ** _完美合理解释_** ，格雷森。”达米安侧目看向他，神情不耐。

“好吧，好吧。”迪克把手放在了大腿上，坐正身体，“我来看看——我的抱枕是被丧钟弄坏的；我是有权利穿蝙蝠短裤之外的其他短裤的，你知道的；你爸爸试图向我隐瞒丧钟和亲子鉴定那码事，你撞见了我逼问他；是你爸爸命令我什么也别告诉你……”他皱起眉，“而提姆……只是恰好踩到了一条老伤疤。”

“所以你与父亲并无问题？”达米安的手攥成了拳，“这一切只是我的臆想？”

迪克叹了口气。“我永远不会那么说。”他诚恳地说，“你知道你爸爸和我的关系从来不缺戏剧性。你也知道我永远不会觉得你的忧虑只是臆想。”他朝着男孩伸出手，达米安避了一下，却最终放任他握住了自己的手。

“有时候……一些事情，独自去做会更轻松。你爸爸和我都渐渐意识到了这一点。我想你也明白。”迪克说，“但这并不代表我们不深爱着对方。”

“有时候我们只是想保护对方。至少， **他** 总是想保护我。”迪克说，“不过我在很久之后才明白了这一点——在我 **有了你** 之后。”

“所以不必担心我们，真的。”迪克说，“也许看上去我们是模范情侣的对立面，更和完美家庭搭不上边。但是……你要明白，达米安。在你还没出生的时候我就和你爸爸 **在一起** 了——呃，当然，不是 **那种** 意味的在一起，但是——总之，听着……认为我们要分手就像是认为他不是你的亲生父亲一样荒唐。”

“而且，我得坦白：我在第一次见到你爸爸的那一晚就想要和他 **共度余生** 了。”迪克说，“当然，那时这只是一个来自孩童的懵懂的想法，一个美好的愿景，蝙蝠侠和罗宾直到永远，顺理成章，毫无怀疑。然而从那一刻起，这愿望从未有过改变，即使我们不再时刻陪伴在彼此身边。就算是感觉离他最远的时刻，无论是心灵还是肉体——我想，我从未真正怀疑过这一点：我和他，我们永远不会，也无法分开。”

“所以，现在你相信了吗？”他微笑，“我们不会分手的。”

达米安意味不明地哼了一声，将手从他的掌心抽走了。

“我暂且相信你，格雷森。”过了一会儿，那个刚刚一言不发地听完了他所有语无伦次和掏心掏肺的男孩突然说，“但永远不要再给我任何怀疑的理由。”

迪克正在喝水，于是连忙又举起了右手，达米安嗤笑了一声，却没有再说些什么。

迪克打开了电视，他们并肩坐着，看了一会儿晚间新闻。

“你觉得父亲输了吗？”在新闻即将转入天气预报时，达米安突然问道，“和丧钟的那一战？”

迪克干笑了一声，“两个大男人不讲道理不听劝告把所有人关在门外然后像小男孩似的在地上滚来滚去地厮打已经够丢脸的了，你还想替他们论输赢？饶了我吧——没错，我调出了蝙蝠洞的录像回放。”

达米安不置可否地哼了一声，接着：“我终有一日会替父亲报仇雪恨，彻底战胜威尔森。剩下的只是时间问题。”

“看，我说什么来着。”迪克说，宠溺地拍拍达米安的手，“一个人到底得有多瞎才能看不出你是你爸爸的儿子？”

天气预报结束了。本地频道开始播放某部克拉克·盖博的黑白老电影。迪克在三次尝试后终于成功把达米安揽进了怀里，并在电影进行到一半时打起了瞌睡。

“放开我，格雷森。”他的怀里传来这样微弱的反抗，“我命令你！”

而迪克只是在睡意朦胧中收紧了手臂，蹭了蹭怀里质感意外熟悉的抱枕。

等等……

“去买个新的抱枕，格雷森。”达米安嘟囔，“你的阴险计谋已经被我识破了——我拒绝成为你用来意淫父亲温暖的替身的替代品。放开我！”

迪克知道达米安的确可以轻而易举地看透他，皮肤，骨骼，肌肉，脏器，灵魂。在这一点上，儿子依然与父亲如出一辙。然而他们依然放任他拥有他那简单而可笑的自我，那个不加整理，凌乱堆砌而成的人型。有时他能感到自己所遭受的审判，但从没有一次，那严苛的审判者不挪开视线，宽容他全身而退。他知道这一次也将依然如此。

于是他轻哼着不成曲的调子，没有松手。


End file.
